


A Symbol of Our Love

by Bobgod1234



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobgod1234/pseuds/Bobgod1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during The Fosters Season 2 "Mother Nature"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Symbol of Our Love

Lena and Stef had decided to take the Adams-Fosters family camping. Jesus's girlfriend Haley was desperate to spend time with him, so she followed Jesus to his campsite and texted him to meet her in the woods. Jude was feeling the same exact way about his boyfriend Connor. They had started dating a while back secretly, and Jude hadn't got to see much of him. An hour after Jesus left to go see Haley, Jude woke up Brandon and told him what happened. Brandon went to go find Jesus, assuming that he had gotten lost in the woods. It had now been 2 hours since both the boys had left, and Jude had eaten all the boys snacks since he was a nervous eater. Eventually Jude decided to go outside the tent to go take a shit. When he found soft ground, he dug a hole, pulled his pants down, and started to shit when all of the sudden he felt the best sensation in the world. As it turns out, Connor had missed Jude even more than Jude had missed him, so he tracked Jude phone to his campsite and saw him get out of his tent to go take a shit. Of course Jude didn't know this, but he didn't care because what Connor was doing to him right now was the biggest distraction from anything in the world. Right then and there, Connor was licking the shit out of Jude's asshole (literally). Connor was moaning at the warmness of Jude's shit, he loved anything that came from Jude. Then Connor decided to shove Jude's shit right back up his ass by shoving his 7 inch dick up his ass. What happened next was the best sensation a little gay virgin ever experienced: the intense warm gooey sensation of semen and shit entering your asshole. Jude was so turned on by this that asked Connor tell him what he wanted and that he would do it. Connor told Jude to let him face fuck him. Jude did as he was told and got on his knees, ready for penetration. Connor shoved his dick into Jude's mouth and let him taste what was in his asshole. It was so delicious that Jude licked Connor's dick so fast that he came in 10 seconds (A new record!). Connor and Jude then hugged each other and went to sleep in each others arms that night. Jude woke up the next morning and realized that Stef and Lena would be wondering where he was, so he kissed Connor goodbye and went back to the campsite. As it turns out, Stef, Lena, Callie, and Mariana had gone looking for Brandon, Jesus, and Jude that morning worried sick. Jude arrived back at the campsite to find that nobody was there. Then Jude started to feel the urge to shit again, and he got the perfect idea. Thirty minutes later, the family returned to find Jude at the campsite and asked him where he was. He told them that he had woken up this morning to use the ditch and had just assumed that Brandon and Jesus went for a swim in the lake. He told them that when he returned to the campsite and nobody was there that he decided to stay put so that he wouldn't get lost trying to look for everyone. Stef and Lena hugged Jude so hard and expressed how proud they were of him. Jude was so happy, first losing his virginity to his one true love Connor, and now being congratulated by the whole family. Well, almost the whole family. Brandon looked at Jude knowing that he was lying. As the family went to go pack their things to go back home, Brandon went to go talk to Jude in the tent. Brandon asked him why he had lied about knowing that Jesus had gone to see Haley. Jude got a huge grin on his face and told Brandon that something had made him change his mind. As Jude was packing his things, Jude dropped something and Brandon picked it up. Brandon looked at it and saw that it was a container with something weird looking in it. Brandon asked Jude what was in the container. Jude replied saying that it was a symbol of his and Connor's love. Jude then took it from Brandon, holding it tight, knowing that he would never let it slip away from him again.


End file.
